


Why Derek Hates Pussy Cats

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is allergic to cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Derek Hates Pussy Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Originally called 'Why Derek Hates Pussy' but added 'Cats' at the end so it wouldn't sound so vulgar.

The adoption fair happened twice a year in Beacon Hills.  The local ASPCA would set up a site near the police station filled with tents that housed animals that were ready to be adopted.  More animals were adopted during the adoption fair than any other time during the year.

Scott McCall was working at the fair that year.  His boss had gotten him the recommendation to help out.  It was Scott’s dream to one day work with the ASPCA and help animals.  It was one of the reasons that he was working in the vet’s office at such a young age.  He still wasn’t sure if he wanted to be a vet, or if he wanted to work on the field though.  There were times when he and Stiles would talk about it.  Stiles could be a police officer who took down the bad guys while Scott could be the type that took care of the abused and neglected animals.

Scott was lost in his little day dream of becoming the best animal cop around when a loud hissing caught his attention followed by a low growl.

Scott looked up only to see that Stiles was trying to tug Derek away from a group of cats that were there to be adopted.

“Sir?  Can you please stop antagonizing the animals?”

Derek turned his head to look at the man who had asked him to stop growling at the cats, nearly causing the poor man to piss himself.

Stiles was finally able to pull his boyfriend away from the cats and over towards Scott who was helping with the dogs.

“I hate cats.”

Stiles snickered.  “So Derek…if you hate cats would you also say that you hate pussy?”

Derek turned his head slowly to look at the hyperactive teenager and let his head fall as he shook it slowly.  Why was he in love with this kid again?  Really?  Why?

“So…what are you guys doing here?”

Stiles turned away from the moping alpha to look at his best friend.

“Dad is finally letting me adopt a dog.  He’ll be meeting Derek and I here in a minute.  We’re looking for one that doesn’t piss itself in Derek’s presence and one that Dad likes as well.  OH PUPPY!”

Stiles pushed right past Scott and picked up a young husky pup.  It had blue eyes almost as vibrant as Derek’s used to be when he wolfed out before he became the alpha.  Derek slowly made his way closer.  The puppy yipped at Derek and wiggled in Stiles’ arms.  It looked happy to see Derek.

“That the one you want, son?”

The Sheriff had just walked up behind his son holding the small husky pup.  Stiles grinned and nodded before handing the puppy over to his father.  The puppy licked the Sheriff’s face and the man had to laugh. 

“Guess we have just one last thing to check.  Derek…here you go.”

The Sheriff plopped the pup into Derek’s arms and the puppy just looked like he was in heaven.  A small smile quirked at the corners of Derek’s lips as he rubbed the puppy’s belly.  Yep…it looked like they had found a new addition to their pack.

None of them noticed how Lydia was there with her parents as well, adopting their own feline ball of fluff…

***

It was Saturday night, which meant it was time for the weekly pack meeting.  This week it was being held over at Lydia’s place as her parents were out of town.  It would have been held at Derek’s, but it was a cold night and despite the house being rebuilt, the windows had yet to be put in yet.

“Derek you okay?”

Derek was blinking a lot and his nose was twitching.

“Yea…I’m fine.”

Derek sat down on the only arm chair in the room; taking his rightful spot as alpha.  Stiles was just about to plop down in Derek’s lap when Lydia claimed the spot.  She was trying to wiggle in and become alpha bitch.  Derek said it was because she would be going into heat soon…Stiles just thought it was because Lydia always wanted to be on top.

Lydia was running her hand down Derek’s face and smiling at him with overly red lips while Stiles stood there with a pout on his face.  Was Stiles gonna have to beat a bitch?

Suddenly a loud sneeze ripped from the alpha.  In a rush to get his hands up to cover his mouth and nose, he had pushed Lydia from his lap where she had unceremoniously landed on her ass.

“Oh my God.  Derek really does hate pussy!”

Scott and Jackson broke out into laughter as they watched their alpha blinking in confusion.

“Huh…I don’t get it.  I’m only allergic too…”

He was suddenly sneezing in rapid succession just as a ball of fluff hopped into his lap and began trying to make itself at home.

“cats…”

Derek sniffled and looked down at the feline with puffy red eyes.  He growled at it; but the cat was having none of that.  It simply hissed once; dug in its claws and tried curling up to get comfortable again.

Stiles suddenly had an image of Derek drop kicking the cat out the window; so he quickly snatched it out of his lap and dropped it on Lydia.

“Okay guys.  Change of plans.  Pack meeting is at my place tonight.  I’m sure my dad will understand.  He’s allergic to pussy too.”

***

The group stood there in mild confusion as they watched Coach Finstock trying to pull his shirt back on.  The coach was out of the door in an instant; not even looking back at the Sheriff that he had left to deal with a group of teenagers and one very confused alpha werewolf.

“Oh. My. God…MY DAD IS ALLERGIC TO PUSSY TOO!”


End file.
